falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bumble
|level =1 |tag skills = |quests =''The Kid-Kidnapper'' |actor =Stephanie Joy |dialogue =Bumble.txt |edid =Bumble |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Bumble is six years old and the youngest citizen of Little Lamplight in 2277.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Background The youngest member of Little Lamplight, Bumble is six and the closest to a carefree child to be found in Little Lamplight. She's only just learned how to fire a gun but hasn't tried it out yet, because she doesn't have the strength to pull the trigger. She sometimes carries around a teddy bear that used to be her mother's and has been passed down through generations of Lamplighters. Lucy treats her like a little sister. She's also clumsy, dull and prone to knocking into objects, which earned her nickname. She is extremely naive. Relationships Bumble spends most of her time in the office building either with Joseph (or "Uncle Joseph," as she calls him), or with Lucy in the clinic. Daily schedule Bumble is likely to be found at the office building. If she is not there, she sometimes is in the main cave or the Great Chamber. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Kid-Kidnapper: She can be captured by the child slaver to get the Boogeyman's hood from Eulogy Jones. If she is brought outside and the child slaver is killed, she will go back inside and will not want to go outside again, saying "I don't like outside." Other interactions * With the Child at Heart perk, she reveals that her real name is Betty. * Depending on how the Lone Wanderer introduces themselves, she will dismiss them saying either "Mungo" or "Buh-bye Vault Dweller." This changes only if the Lone Wanderer reveals that information. Inventory Notes * Penny, when asked how she likes the classes while in the schoolhouse, will say "It's great, but Bumble's always bugging Joseph when he is trying to teach me." then say "she's just jealous because she doesn't have a brother anymore." This suggests she did have a brother, but it is uncertain whether he left Little Lamplight for Big Town, was killed in the wastes, or just disappeared from Little Lamplight. * Although she is technically "enslavable", only the child slaver can actually enslave her, not the Lone Wanderer. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Bumble appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * After Bumble is taken by the child slaver outside of Little Lamplight and the player character speaks to Eulogy Jones to receive the Boogeyman's hood, it is possible to once again select the dialogue to lure a child out of Little Lamplight. Bumble will then reappear in Little Lamplight still wearing the slave collar and can be lured outside again to the child slaver. However, the dialogue between the two will not unfold as it should and they will stand there indefinitely. * If one decides to kill all of the people at Paradise Falls to free the captured Little Lamplight characters one can still have Bumble go with the slaver if they previously talked to Eulogy about capturing the children at Little Lamplight. However, if one does, they will not receive a reward and the characters go inside the slave pen, into the slave room and disappear. * It is possible to keep Bumble at Little Lamplight and still obtain the Boogeyman's hood. This can be done by having the child slaver come and take Bumble, then you may simply follow the child slaver for a indefinite amount of time on her way to Paradise Falls. She will eventually encounter super mutants and be killed. Bumble will run back to little lamplight and re-enter the cave. You can then go to Paradise Falls and talk to Eulogy Jones. You will still receive the Boogeyman's hood, However Bumble will still be in her slave collar; this cannot be fixed. Gallery Bumble CA.jpg|Bumble concept art References Category:Little Lamplight characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 slave characters de:Bumble pl:Niezdara ru:Спотыкушка uk:Спотикашка